


p e r f e c t (places).

by watnowmaddie



Series: happiness. [4]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M, another one.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: “if there is one thing i have discovered this past month about us, nav is that i still am not gay.” he mentioned, the other rolled his eyes.“I already knew that, cor.”





	p e r f e c t (places).

It began to slightly drizzle the moment that he made it to the top of the hill, although slightly out of breath nowadays he admired the view and everything it stood for him right now. The all too familiar setting of what has been mind-hurdling for him at this moment.

Painting the scene of soft blues across the hills against the valleys, with an occasional mixture of grey due to the rain broadcast. He knew that he should have brought an umbrella, but he didn’t care especially since he knew he wouldn’t be out here long.

His phone buzzed in his hands. Just another notification for Twitter. Not the notification he was hoping for to say the lease.

“You honestly forget an umbrella, man?” he jumped slightly at the voice before a small turn of his head and a graceful smile. Naveed, with an umbrella in hand and slight lighter clothing choice than usual.

As he watched the other come stand next to him, he grabbed onto the red and white spotted umbrella, evening out the height to be level between the two. “Always knew you would come with one.”

With an added nudge he let his eyes fall to the other looking towards the view, over this past month he had been experience his own ideal of what true beauty was and, in his mind, it was the way someone looked at a view.

He was in love with that idea.

But as the sky darkened, the rain poured and quite quickly than he excepted. “My place?” his hand quickly took hold of the other’s.

“Better hurry then.” He heard him joke, leading the way towards the slight warmth that remained all those moments ago.

Something about his house since his dad and Jordan moved back in was that it never really changed, he was mostly alone in the place like he always was but the exception, he thought, was that he now learnt how to clean for himself (and how to not eat cereal straight from the box).

Although from the short amount of time from their initial spot to now it wasn’t really a surprise that they soaked from the impact of outside once entering his home, settling the now closed umbrella near the door.

Empty except for the heater running from when he left and the drying rack near it, preparation was somewhat key recently to him. But it was no warmth matched to the on that lingers on in his stomach at the boy beside him. He didn’t realise how long he’d been standing there for until he heard a cough.

“Fuck sorry man, you just shower, and I’ll grab -” He was then noticing the pile of dry clothes in the other hand, and the way too obvious change of clothes, “oh.”

“You shower up. I can handle things from here once you’re out.” Given the warm clothing and was pushed up the stairs towards the bathroom, “let me know once you’re done.” He got the call out once he heard foot steps down the stair case, his own mind now focusing to the simple task at hand;

Showering.

He checked the temperature of the water and stepped into the shower, the light sounds of humming over the other side of the door caused a slight smile to his features.

Over the past month of discovery and confirming his feelings he has always linked each feeling to a type of warmth, of which doesn’t really resonate with him quite often enough in his life.

There was the warmth of friends whenever he would hang out with the close gang of his at school, although nothing special it reminded him of the heating in houses; there for a while but only fades when it’s no longer needed.

The warmth of his family or more importantly, Jordan, is like the hugs he would often get from his Mum when she was still around, a security that everything would be alright for at least a while longer.

Then one he was still trying to explain to himself, even as he got into the nooks and crannies of his body, the warmth with Naveed. It was almost like a bon fire whether the warmth was around, or like their morning after. Whatever it was the warmth that resided within him was reserved for the other boy only and for him that was better than nothing else.

Stepping out of the physical warmth and doing the necessity of getting change, he wasn’t sure where his mind was at but by the time he managed to recollect what he was supposed to be doing, he was hanging garment of clothing on the drying rack, the lankier boy right beside him gently nudging him.

“How’s everything going? Like family wise?” Naveed was technically the only person who really knew much about how his family life has been recently and he wished he could be happier with the result of everyone being in the house again, it just wasn’t going to happen automatically.

“Getting there.” He put shortly, a careful smile. “Mainly it’s just me around here still so things haven’t really changed.” He put the last item of clothing onto the rack and let out a content sigh, “at least you don’t have to wear my stuff for long.” He joked at both of their expenses, hands contently grazing against one another’s.

“I don’t mind it.” He saw the other gently shrug as he watched the other move towards the stair case.

“You think you own the place, huh?” another joke to ease the awkward tension as he came to join him, but the only response was a giggle, which was more than any other thing he was imaging in his mind as they reached his room.

There were memories connected to the person in front of him in his room, although that is partial due to not really washing the sheets after the last time (but washing them after Shannon which contradicted his excuse to wash anyways). But now seeing Naveed sit on the bed, legs crossed in between the sheets, he couldn’t help but to relive it by sitting next to him, same position as that night.

“Cory,” He heard the other speak up, his head perks up with potential addition of his name, “I just want you to know that I am okay finally with friendship because now I realise that friendship to me is a lot more important than love and -.”

He wasn’t quite sure what he did but a kiss felt right to him, not only to ignore the rambling nature of the other’s soft lies but also to solidify what this meant to him. Pulling away caused more connection as they were now laying side by side from their sitting position, the close quarters bringing some familiarity of closeness. A security blanket of a type of love. But he couldn’t help but to chuckle at where they were placed, a place where he always wanted to be recently but never really understood until now. The rain that were once in now slowly storming against the roof pane.

“If there is one thing I have discovered this past month about us, Nav is that I still am not gay.” He mentioned, the other rolled his eyes.

“I already knew that, Cor.” But a smile still held out with that statement and long before his mind could change anything, he let himself grab onto his hand once again.

“Geez at least let me finish before you complain.” He let out a teasing word before getting to a calm state. “But just because I don’t exactly find all guys to be fit and all doesn’t mean I don’t find you incredible and smart and you make my world less shit and, I don’t know, you’re really like the only one I could see for myself to be with.” As soon as he finished his sentence he noticed the other’s face was hiding a way to not laugh at his attempts of being soft. “Go on then.”

As if he was given the cue he allowed the other to laugh into his chest at his attempts of being gentle and kind-hearted. But after a while he noticed the other male just looking at him, “No matter how many times I want to laugh at you being soft as melted ice cream, I also just want to say to you a million times that I love you.”

Although love was in his vocabulary, he understood it. “Then do the second thing.” His lips were captured gently with an essence of a new.

“I love you.”

Those last words although cliched in their meaning for a while, he couldn’t help but connect that to his warm feelings with Naveed. Loved. He was finally loved in a genuine way that he secretly hoped for a while to be.

His love inside for the other as he wrapped him in an embrace was like a wood fire, that started slow but burned towards a warmth that remains until someone no longer touches it and he hoped that it continued to burn for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> ah. my heart. here's another story and me taking a quick break from writing for a little while as university is heating up again.
> 
> please follow me here:  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/watnowmaddie  
> tumblr: http://ialwayslookuptothesky.tumblr.com/


End file.
